Let's Watch: Multiverse
by KoronoKenji
Summary: RWBY casts watching the multiverse
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I'm just trying this, so this won't be my main focus.**

* * *

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were just studying dust until Nora mix every dusts that cause an explosion knocking them out.

"Hey, you kids shouldn't be sleeping here." A man said. They slowly are regaining consciousness. "Finally, you guys wake up." They look around and notice that they are not in Beacon anymore.

They draw their weapons. "Who are you, where are we and how did we get here?" Weiss threateningly asks.

"Woah, calm down, we don't need to fight." The man said while not taking his eyes off them.

"Then start talking before I'll break your legs." Nora threatens him.

"Ok ok, I'm Henry West, welcome to the multiverse but we call this place The Viewpoint, and for your last question, I have no clue," Henry said but they are not satisfied with that answer as they pointed their weapons at him. "Seriously, I have no fucking clue." He said as he raises both of his hand.

"I can answer your question." Another man said. They look where the voice came from. "Hi, I'm Korono Kenji, and Henry, did you forgot that you can't die here?" he looks at his friend funny. "Anyway, you're here because of her." He pointed at Nora.

"Wait, how could she-"Jaune stop in mid-sentence as he remembers what Nora was doing earlier. He looks at Korono.

Korono nodded and play at a huge monitor on what happened earlier. "The dust explosion cause a huge disturbance in your dimension." He explains as he shows their world his slowly destroyed. They can only watch in horror. "But worry, we can fix this and return you guys to your world at exact some time you guys left." He said. They sigh in relief. "However, it will take time to fix this." He said as he looks at his friend. "Henry, entertain our guests."

"Ok," Henry responds. Korono leaves the room. "Alright, do you guys want to see other universes?" He asks.

"Cool, can we see our other self?" Nora asks. Henry nodded.

"Are you sure its ok for us to watch?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, and some other departments did this before," Henry said.

"Other departments, you mean there are more viewpoints?" Jaune asks.

"No, we call our place The Viewpoint. I don't know what the other departments call their place." Henry responds. "So are we going to watch or what?"

"Well, it's not like we'll be going anywhere," Yang said. The other just agrees.

"Ok, before we start, if you are hungry, the cafeteria is right behind you and yes, you can use the kitchen if you like," Henry said. Ren is happy to hear that. "Oh, the sleeping quarters are in that hallway on your right. The rooms can fit four people and its have its own bathroom."

"Yes, we can still be roommates." Ruby cheerfully said as she hugs her team.

"On your left is our main office. So, don't go in there and disturb my co-workers. It's hard to monitor every universe." Henry said.

"Then, why are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" Weiss asks.

"Nope, most of the universes that are assigned to me are either destroyed, overrun, or all life is extinct. So, I have a lot of free time on my hand." Henry responds.

"Wow, that pretty convenience for you," Nora said.

"Yep, so what should we watch first? " Henry said as he thinks deeply. "I have an idea." He said as he turns on the monitor.

 **The since started at the sea as the view is closing zoom to a pirate ship was Jaune is sailing the ship with the rest of team JNPR.**

"Cool, we are pirate and Jaune still our leader," Nora said.

"Go thing you don't throw up, huh Vomit-boy," Yang said.

"Actually, I'm fine with a boat. In fact, I sail a ship before." Jaune said.

 **They sing a shanty as they sail across the sea. Until their ship been hit.**

" **Ren, where's the shot come from?" Jaune asks Ren who is at the crow's nest.**

" **There Captain, it coming from the west." Ren pointed at a busted ship.**

 **Jaune looks and sees a ship. "Nora, man the cannon, Pyrrha, repairs the ship, Ren, set the sails. We let sink their ship to the bottom of the ocean." He orders his crew.**

" **Aye Captain," they respond as they do their orders.**

"Yeah, sink that ship to the bottom of the sea!" Nora cheers.

"I wonder who is attacking them," Ruby said.

 **While at the other ship, Weiss is scolding Yang while the rest of the team RWBY is starting to worry.**

They glare at Yang while Weiss just facepalm.

 **"Why did you fire? We are low on cannonballs and we have nothing to repair the ship." Weiss angrily scold Yang.  
**

" **It's was an accident." Yang retorted back.**

" **That's not the point!" Weiss yelled at Yang.**

 **"Umm guys, they coming toward us," Blake warned them.  
**

 **They look and saw the ship is coming for them.**

 **"I'm sure they are just asking if we meant it to fire at them," Yang said nervously. Then the ship fire at them.  
**

" **Yang, Weiss, pail out the water, Blake, set the sail. We need to outrun them." Ruby order her team.  
**

" **Aye Captain," They all said as Yang and Weiss pail the water out of the sea while Blake sets the sail to gain speed.**

"What the heck, Jaune," Yang said.

"Yang, that not our Jaune," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, that Jaune is confident and carefree while our Jaune…well, Jaune." Nora said.

"Wow, thanks, Nora," Jaune said sarcastically.

 **Meanwhile, at Jaune's ship.**

 **"Captain, they're trying to get away," Ren said.  
**

" **Ha, we have them on the run." Jaune happily said.**

" **What should we do Captain?" Pyrrha asks.**

 **Jaune smirk. "Nora, load the cannon, Ren, catch the wind, and Pyrrha, climbs the crow's nest and snipe their captain."**

" **Aye Captain," Pyrrha respond.**

"What!" Ruby yelled.

"Relax Ruby, she just going to kill the other you," Henry said.

"That's the problem; she's going to kill my sister." Yang angrily said.

"I'm so sorry." Pyrrha apologize.

 **They are gaining speed as Pyrrha climbs to the crow's nest. They are catching up with them. Meanwhile, at the other ship, Blake notices that another ship is gaining on them.  
**

 **"Captain, enemy ship is gaining on us," Blake warned her captain.  
**

" **Climb to the crow's nest and spot an island. We might have a chance to fight-"Ruby sniped before she could finish.**

" **Ruby!" Blake yelled as she saw her body disappear. Then Blake got hit by a cannonball, knocking her overboard.**

" **Blake!" Weiss and Yang yelled as they saw her at the ocean.**

 **"Don't worry, I'll drop the anchor," Yang said as she runs to drop the anchor but she got sniped. Weiss is the only one in a sinking ship.**

 **"Well, there is only one thing to do," Weiss said as she pulls out a hurdy-gurdy and begins playing a sad tone. The ship is slowly sinking.  
**

"I am so sorry." Jaune apologize.

"It's ok Jaune, that Jaune isn't you," Ruby responds.

 **Meanwhile, at Jaune's ship. They are laughing as they celebrate their victory.**

"Again, I am so sorry." Jaune apologizes again.

 **Then Jaune slowly stop laughing as he saw the sea slowly turning black. "Nora, Pyrrha, mans the cannon, Ren, sets the sail."**

 **"What wrong Captain?" Nora asks. Before Jaune could answer, a bunch of large tentacles appears out of the water.  
**

" **Kraken!" Jaune yelled as he tried to sail the ship but one of the tentacles suck Jaune off the ship.**

" **Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as Jaune struggle to get free. She snipes the tentacles to help Jaune but she is also being suck out the ship as the tentacles drown her. Then the tentacles wrap around the ship. Ren accepts his dead while Nora jumps into the water and tried to kill the beast but failed.  
**

"Wow, Karma is a bitch," Henry said casually. "And Nora dies in a badass way that I know."

"I guess we're even now?" Nora said.

"Nope," Yang responds.

 **A moment later at a ghost ship where Team JNPR are standing across Team RWBY.**

 **"Well, this is awkward," Jaune said.  
**

" **Yeah, see the guys who murder us here so soon." Yang angrily said.**

"Yeah, I'll be piss if I saw the guy who murders me again," Yang said.

"Again, I'm so sorry." Jaune apologize.

" **To be fair, you fire first." Jaune retorted back. Yang just glares back at him. "So, you're the caption of your crew?"**

" **Yep Ruby Rose," Ruby said as she reaches out for a handshake.**

 **Jaune accepts and shakes her hand. "Jaune, Jaune Arc,"  
**

"Wow, even you killed each other, you guys still try to be friendly," Yang said. Ruby and Jaune just smile with that.

 **"Ruby, why are you acting so friendly to that guy who murders us." Weiss angrily said.  
**

" **Why not, we're both dead anyway." Ruby retorted.**

 **Then a door crack opens a portal. "Well, looks like it's our time to come back to the living," Ren said.  
**

"Wait, are they going to live again?" Nora asks.

"Just watch," Henry responds.

 **"Well, see you in the living, Ruby Rose," Jaune said.  
**

 **"Yeah, and next time we see again, your ship will be sinking at the bottom of the sea," Ruby said with a smirk.  
**

 **Jaune laugh. "I like to see you try." He said as they run through the portal. A few moments later, Team JNPR is somewhere on an island with their ship waiting for them.**

Then the screen turns off. "So, what do you guys think?" Henry asks.

"It was interesting I guess," Weiss said.

"Yeah, a world where you can come back from the dead is pretty weird," Jaune said.

"I wonder what are we doing before we attack Jaune's ship," Ruby said.

"Your ship was pretty busted," Ren said. Henry just shrugs.

"So, what do we watch next?" Nora asks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Henry, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR were just eating at the cafeteria until they heard something. The take a look and saw Sun, Neptune, Ghira, Kali, Glynda, and Ozpin lay on the floor.

"Man my head hurt," Sun said. "Are you ok buddy?" he said while sitting on top of Neptune's back.

"No," Neptune responds.

"Are you ok, Kali?" Ghira asks as he helps her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her response. "Where are we?"

"Mom, Dad?" Blake said as her eyes widen. Both of they look where the voice came from and saw their daughter.

"Blake!" They both said as they run and hugs their daughter.

"Um, sorry for to interrupt your family reunion but is there anyone who can explain our situation," Ozpin said.

"I can help with that," Korono respond as he walks in the room. One explanation later, they couldn't believe that one girl can destroy the whole universe.

"Of all of your shenanigans, this is the far most destructive thing you have done. I don't know what kind of punishment I could give you once we get back." Glynda scolded her while Nora awkwardly scratches her head.

"What about no pancake of the whole school year," Henry suggested.

"That could work," Ozpin said.

"Nooooo!" Nora yelled as she went pale while she's down on her knees.

"Ouch, that was harsh." A female voice said as she enters the room. "But to be fair, she did not only cause your world destruction but also cause a dimensional rift that causes other people from your dimension to send here." She said as grab a coffee. "So, expect more visitors. Laters," She said as she leaves the room.

"Don't worry, we have everything under control. I have my best men working on fixing your dimension. So sit back and relax for a moment." Korono said as he leaves the room.

"Ok, let's watch another universe," Henry said as he turns on the monitor.

* * *

 ***New best friend***

* * *

 **The scene started at a bee at a brain then change to a 'don't walk' sign into 'walk' as the view shift to a lady pushing a stroller across weirdly as she growls.**

They are all confused on what's going on on the screen.

"What's wrong with her?" Ghira asks.

"She's a zombie," Henry answered. They were all shock to hear that.

"So, that means…" Kali trial offs.

"The baby is dead, maybe?" Henry responds.

 **Then the woman was squash by a speeding car.**

They all watch in horror.

"Well, now the baby is dead." Henry insensitively said. They all glare at him.

" **Ooh shit!" Sun yelled as he continues driving. "Come on, come on." More zombies see on the screen as Sun drive away.**

" **Oh, What the fuck," Sun said as he sees more zombies on a bridge as they fall down to the car. Some of them grab hold of the car as Sun grab a wrench and hit the zombie on his side door. "Get off mother fucker," he whacks off the zombie but the other zombie pulls him causing the car to flip and crash upside down.**

"Why he didn't use his semblance? He could have avoided that." Weiss said.

"In that world, there are no aura and semblance," Henry responds. They're all shock to hear that. "Oh, I forgot to mention that some of the other universes have no aura and semblance."

"So, I don't have an aura in this world?" Sun asks.

"Yep, but there are no Grimm in that world either," Henry responds.

"But a lot of zombies," Jaune said. Henry nodded.

 **The next scene Sun is upside down while a zombie tried to grab his. He grabs the wrench as he beat the zombie with it. He pulls himself out and gets up. "Fuuuck!" he said as the screen zoom out and saw that he was surrounded by zombies.  
**

"Well, I'm dead," Sun said.

"You're not gonna show us Sun getting eaten, aren't you?" Weiss asks. Henry just shrugs.

 **Sun is ready to attack as one zombie get closer until that zombie is gun down. Sun turns around and saw black cat Faunus standing on top of a tanker with a machine gun.  
**

"Hey, it's Blake," Ruby said.

"I'm saved." Sun cheers.

" **Nice wrench, now keep moving." She said as she shoots the other zombies.**

 **"Hold on," Sun responds as he grabs a ducktape and runs.  
**

"Wait, why does he need to get that ducktape?" Weiss asks.

"Just watch," Henry responds.

 **They meet up at the side of the tanker. "Who are you?"  
**

"So, this is the first time I meet her in that world?" Sun asks.

"Yep," Henry responded.

 **"I got a machine gun and a pulse, so that makes me your new best friend." Her responds as she shoots their way. Blake shot two zombies while Sun picks up a sledgehammer. "Come on, keep up." She said as she shoots the zombie coming for her while Sun circular power saw. Blake takes cover then shot the zombie in front until she's out of bullets. "Shit, I'm out."  
**

"Well, you guys are dead," Nora said.

"Wait, what's the other me doing?" Sun asks.

 **"Don't worry, I'll take it from here," Sun said as he turns around with his makeshift weapon.  
**

Ruby's eyes sparkles.

"Oh, in that universe you can make weapons out of everything," Henry said which caught her undivided attention.

"Really," Ruby asks. Henry just nodded.

 **Sun charge at them as he smashes, slash and saw those zombies. It was calm at first until Sun almost gets shot by a big zombie holding a shotgun.  
**

They all flinch for a second. "That zombie can shoot?" Yang asks.

"Poorly," Ozpin said.

 **They both take cover. "He's angry about something," Blake said.**

 **"Stay down," Sun said as he throws his weapon at the big zombie knocking him down. They run away to an auto shop. Sun kick the door opened. "Hurry," He said as Blake run in and Sun close the door while Blake locks it. There are three zombies outside of the door as they slam their hands and body at it.**

 **Blake looks around while Sun takes a breather. "Great, no weapons, no working vehicles, we're screwed." She said as she kicks a tire.**

 **"Are you kidding," Sun said as Blake sits down. "This whole place is weapons." Then time goes fast as more zombies come and surround the auto shop as they were making something. Then the big zombies from before came back. "Ok new best friend, are you ready?" he asks as he reaches out his hand while riding a makeshift motorcycle with a steamroller at the front and a flamethrower on the side of it.  
**

All of them are surprised at what the other Sun build.

"Did I make that?" Sun asks. Henry nodded.

"Dude, you look like a bad-ass," Neptune said.

"I want one too," Yang said.

"I want to ride it." Both Ruby and Nora said.

" **It's Blake," she said as she hops on.**

 **"Nice to meet you, Blake, I'm Sun." He said as they get ready to go as two flamethrowers fired. "Hang on." He said as they burst out the auto shop and run over every zombie in front.  
**

Then the screen turns off.

"Wow, that was cool." Sun cheerfully said.

"Yeah, I wonder what other weapons and vehicles he could make," Ruby said.

"Well, there is a weapon you can make that freeze zombie and can shoot lightning and fire," Henry said.

"So what, some of our weapons can do that," Weiss said.

"Without using dust," Henry said. Weiss stare blankly at him. "There's no dust in that world."

"What," Weiss yelled.

"But, your company produces Zombrex," Henry said.

"What's Zombrex? Nora said.

"Zombrex is shot medicine that slow down zombification," Henry responds.

"Wait; there are some people who are still infected who haven't turned into a zombie yet," Glynda asks.

"Yep, and Blake is one of them," Henry responds.

"Wait, what!" Ghira yelled as Blake was shocked.

"Relax, they did find a cure by causing a zombie outbreak," Henry responds.

"They did what, why did they do that?" Jaune asks.

"To find the one person who's immune to the zombie virus," Henry responds. "And that person is Sun."

"What!" Sun yelled.

"Do you guys like to watch the rest? It's more than an hour long." Henry asks.

"I don't know, I think it best to leave it at that," Ozpin respond. They all agree.

"Ok, what about let's grab some lunch before we start the next universe," Henry suggested.

"I hope we watch something peaceful for once," Kali said.

* * *

 **Thank for reading**

 **and thank you for leaving some suggestion. I'll keep them in mind but no promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Qrow, Taiyang, Ironwood, and Winter drop into the room.

"Dad, Uncle Qrow," Yang and Ruby yelled as they run to them.

"Winter, are you ok?" Weiss asks her sister.

"Weiss?" Winter looks at her confused.

"James, are you alright my friend?" Ozpin asks as he lends a hand.

"Yes, I'm fine." He responds as he grabs his hand.

"Hey Henry, what's going on here?" Someone said.

"Oh Mig, great timing, I need to borrow your file for a sec," Henry said.

"Ok, but tell me what's going on here," Mig said. One explanation later, Mig passes something to Henry then leaves the room.

"Ok, let's watch," Henry said as he turns on the screen.

* * *

 **The One Thing**

* * *

 **The scene started at a comedy club where an older Yang is on stage as the crowd laughing.**

"Hey look, Yang is a comedian in this world," Nora said. "And she's funny for once."

"Hey, my jokes aren't that bad, right guys?" Yang asks but no one answered. "Oh come on!"

"Let's just watch your performance in this world," Henry said.

" **Another story I heard myself, this one happened in Beacon Academy. Uh, we have this teacher in Beacon whose kid went to our school. His name was Mr. Schnee, and his son Whitley Schnee wants to our school. He was a sophomore when I was a senior, so he was two years behind me. And** **Mr. Schnee** **was an asshole." Yang said as the crowd laugh.**

"Yep, she's right about that," Qrow said.

"Somehow, I agree with that," Winter said.

" **And one weekend, he and his wife decided to leave town, which you should never do if you're an asshole,"** **Yang said as** **the crowds laugh louder. "And Whitley Schnee decided to throw a party at the teacher's house. Hooray!" The crowds laugh softly. "And everyone around town heard about it and we all got up individually and thought 'Okay, let's go over there, and destroy the place.'" The crowds laugh louder.**

"What!" Both Winter and Weiss said while Qrow chuckles.

"Yep, that brings back memories," Qrow said with a smile.

 **"I walk into this party, everyone I had ever met was there and everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world,"** **Yang said as** **the crowds laugh louder. "People were drinking like it was the Civil War and a doctor was coming to saw our legs off." The crowds laugh. "It was totally unsupervised. We were like dogs without horses, we were running wild!" The crowds laugh even louder and clapping.**

"Remember those days, Tai?" Qrow asks.

"Please don't remind me. I'll get the worst hangover after those parties." Tai respond.

"Yeah, and you keep asking Raven to hold your hand when you're drunk," Qrow said that catches Yang interest. "I'm surprised that she held you until morning, but the one catch me off guard was what happened after our graduation party. I manage got you and Raven so drunk that you two ends up married the next morning."

"What!" Yang yelled.

"That's an awkward way to wake up," Jaune said while Henry chuckle.

"Now I think about it, that's also how you end up with Summer," Qrow said.

"What!" Both Yang and Ruby yelled.

"And why I stop drinking," Tai said.

"And I lose a drinking buddy," Qrow said.

"Why don't you look for another one? I'm sure there's someone want to drink with you." Nora said.

"Nope," Qrow respond then he look at Jaune. "You look like you need a drink, want to go drinking with me?"

"I don't know, I'm underage and I don't want to wake up in that awkward situation," Jaune said.

"Oh come on, what are the chances that it will also happen to you," Qrow said.

"Pretty high," Henry responded. They look at him. "I'll explain later."

" **I walk down-" the crowd continues clapping. "I walk down to the basement; they had a pool table in the basement. Nora took a running start and threw her body onto the pool table and broke it in half." The crowds laugh louder. "Sun found out which room was** **Mr. Schnee** **'s and went upstairs and took a shit on his computer." The crowds laugh. "So the party was goin' great!" The crowds laugh even louder.**

"That is it; you guys are not welcome to my house," Weiss said.

" **I'm standing in the basement and I'm holding a red cup, you've seen movies. And I'm standing there and I'm holding a red cup and I'm starting to black out and I guess Pyrrha said, like… 'Something something Police.' And in a brilliant moment of word association, I yelled, 'FUCK DA POLICE!'" The crowds laugh.**

Tai immediately covers Ruby's ears. "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I already know those words are." Ruby said.

"What!" He yelled as he glares at Qrow.

"Hey, don't look at me. She didn't get that from me." Qrow said and then they notice Yang was looking the other way. "Yang!"

"' **FUCK DA POLICE!' And everyone else joined in." The crowds laugh even louder. A hundred drunk, children yelling 'Fuck…Da…Police' with the confidence of guys who have, like, already been to jail and aren't afraid of it anymore. Y'know, that, like, 'I SERVED MY NICKEL, YOU COME AND TAKE ME!' confidence." The crowds laugh. "But young teen." the crowds laugh and clapping.  
**

" **The reason someone had said 'Something something Police,' was because the police were there!" The crowds laugh even louder.**

"Oh shit, we're dead," Sun said.

"Maybe they are shut up once they saw the cops," Nora said.

 **"So a Vale Police officer walked down the stairs and got to the bottom in the basement and looked out over a sea of drunken toddlers yelling 'Fuck da police' in his face!" The crowds laugh even louder.**

"Maybe not," Nora said.

 **"And he was almost impressed!" The crowds laugh. "He was like 'WOW!' and then he leaned into his walkie-talkie and went "Get the paddy wagon!" The crowds laugh.  
**

" **And my friend Jaune, who is now a father, this man now a baby,"**

"What!" Jaune yelled as he turning bright red.

"Wow, way the go, vomit-boy," Yang said.

"I wonder who the lucky lady," Qrow said while Jaune still blushing.

" **He grabbed a Forty, smashed it on the ground, and yelled, 'SCATTER!'" The crowds laugh even louder.**

"Clever," Qrow said.

 **"And everyone ran in a different direction!" The crowds laugh even louder and clapping. "We all ran in different directions! It was like that scene in Ratatouille when the humans come in the kitchen and all the rats go in different ways, we all ran in different directions! I ran into the laundry room and I jumped up on the washing machine, and I crawled out through a window into the backyard and now I'm running through the backyard and there was this big chain link fence and I thought, 'I've never climbed a fence that high before!' and then I woke up at home." The crowds laugh even louder.**

"Like father, like daughter," Qrow said.

 **"On Monday," The crowds' laughter dies down. "I went to school because that's what we did back then. And I'm walking into the school building and who do I see but Whitley Schnee. And he says to me 'Hey, were you at my party on Saturday?' and I said, 'No.' you know, like a lair." The crowds laugh even louder. "And he said, 'Things got really outta hand!'" The crowds laugh softly.**

"You think," Weiss sarcastically.

' **Someone broke the pool table…' The crowds laugh.**

"Sorry," Nora apologizes.

' **Someone took a shit on my dad's computer…' The crowds laugh even louder.**

"My bad," Sun said.

 **"'But the worst thing,' he says, 'the worst thing is that someone stole these old antique photos of my Grandmother and my parents are freakin' out about it…'"  
**

"What!" Winter and Weiss yelled.

"Ok, that's creepy," Qrow said.

" **And I had that thought that only black-out drunks…" The crowds laugh softly. "And my uncle Qrow can have." The crowds laugh even louder and clapping. "Did-" the crowds continue clapping. "Did I do that?" The crowds laugh even louder.**

"Yep, that's pretty accurate of my life," Qrow said.

" **I figured 'no…I wouldn't have done that.' But I was never sure. Until two years later…" The crowds laugh louder. "Relax," The crowds laugh even louder."I'm reading novels with this kid named Blake that we also went to Beacon with. Its two years later, we've graduated by now. We're reading her smut novel for a couple hours."**

"They aren't smuts!" Blake yelled as she turns red.

"Blake," Ghira said as he glares at her daughter. "Do you have does book?"

"Umm…" Blake awkwardly looks away.

"She does," Kali said. "I found some in her room while I'm cleaning."

"Mom!" Blake yelled while being embarrassed.

" **And then Blake says to me, 'Hey, come here, I wanna show you something.' And she takes me into her bedroom, and then she takes me into a side room off of her bedroom." The crowds laugh softly. "Never a good thing to have," The crowds laugh even louder.**

"That where I found it," Kali said.

 **"She shows me a tiny room that is covered wall-to-wall in stolen antique photos from different people's parties over the years." The crowds laugh.  
**

Everyone look at Blake. "Don't worry, I didn't find any stolen antique photos in her room. But, I did find a poster of boys in an inappropriate position." Kali said.

"Mom!" Blake yelled while being embarrassed.

" **And I said, 'Why?'" The crowds laugh louder. "Why do you do this?" The crowds laugh even louder. "And Blake said, 'Because it's the one thing you can't replace!'" The crowds laugh even louder.**

 **Xxxxx**

Then the screen turns off.

"So, what do you guys think?" Henry asks.

"That's was pretty hilarious." Nora comments.

"Well, we guys are not coming to my house," Weiss said.

"Oh come on, we will behave, right guys?" Ruby said.

"Yeah, just don't serve alcohol," Nora said.

"And lock your wine cellar," Qrow said.

"Wait, how did you know we have a wine cellar?" Winter asks.

"Please, every rich people have a wine cellar," Qrow respond. "But yea, just don't serve any alcohol then you will be fine."

Then Jaune remembers something. "Hey Henry, what do you mean 'pretty high' earlier?" he asks.

"Oh, it's better than I'll show you," Henry said as he shows him a list of Jaune drunken marriage files. "This is a list of your drunken marriages from different universes." Jaune faints while the others are surprised. "But, I can't show what's inside. I don't have a permit to open that file."

"What do you mean? Can you ask your superior to access those file?" Winter asks.

"Kenji doesn't have the power to do that. He has to ask other high power people to view their files." Henry explains. Before any of them could ask anything, other people from their world drop in this room. Everyone was surprised on what they see.

"Mom/ Raven," Yang, Tai, and Qrow said as Raven get up and look at them.

"Adam," Blake said in fear as Adam get up and draw his sword.

"Salem," Ozpin said as he keeps his guard.

"Hello Ozpin," Salem responds.

Roman and Neo just stay silent as they feel a heavy atmosphere around them.

Henry immediately calls for back up.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

 **and** **thank you for giving me suggestion and** **I'll get to them eventually.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The whole room has a heavy atmosphere as Adam take the first move and charge at Blake. Then suddenly, Ghira run between them and take his attacks. Her eyes widen as she sees her father being impaled by Adam sword. He saw expecting for him to fall, but he just grabs him by the neck and lifts him.

"H-how…" Adam tried to talk, but Ghira tightens his grips then toss him across the room and pulled the sword out of his body. They all stare in shock at Ghira while he goes and checks his if his daughter.

"Blake, are you ok?" Ghira asks.

"Am I ok, what about you? How did survive that?" Blake asks.

"I can answer that question," Korono said as he enters the room with someone. "In this realm, dead doesn't exist. No one can die here." Everyone is surprised to hear that. "Oh, and this is Marcus."

Adam gets up. **"BLAKE!"** He shouts as he charges at her. But, Marcus stops him in mid-air.

"I have two rules for you guys since your enemies are here. One, no fighting and number two, never go to our work area. To make sure you follow those rule, I have to make a sample on one of you." Korono said as he opens a portal and tosses Adam into it then close it. They waited for a few seconds then he re-open the portal and pulls out Adam out of it. Everyone is staring at Adam while he's still shaking in a fetal position. "Oh, time run differently in other dimension so, he been in the land of nightmares for three years. Now, are we clear?" He asks everyone nodded then he leaves the room.

"Ok, let's watch something to get our mind out for it," Henry said.

"I have something and he's not going to like it," Marcus said as he pointed at Ozpin. Ozpin look at him confuse while Salem like yo know what it is.

* * *

 ***Good for You***

* * *

 **The scene starts with Ozpin looking at an old house then walks in.  
**

Ozpin eyes widen as that house brings back bad memories for him while Henry pulls Marcus off to the other room.

"We can't show them that. It's similar to the history of their universe." Henry said softly.

"Relax, they are not prime Rwbyverse. Plus this one is a musical." Marcus defense.

Henry just sighs. "I hope Korono go easy on you if he ever finds out." He said as they return to the room.

 **As he closes the door, a ghostly apparition of an angry woman appears while her arms cross then a music started to play.**

Ozpin is not comfortable with this.

"Who is that lady?" Nora asks.

"She's…my ex-wife," Ozpin said. Everyone is shocked to hear that.

"This is going to be interesting," Roman said.

 **[Ozpin's wife]**

 _ **So you found a place where the grass is greener  
And you jumped the fence to the other side**_ _ **  
Is it good?  
**_ _ **Are they giving you a world I could never provide?**_

 **She started to tear up while Ozpin ignores her.  
**

"Ouch, what did you do?" Roman asks.

"I left her to meet and work for the Gods," Ozpin respond. Everyone, except for Salem, Raven, Qrow, Ironwoods, and Glynda, is shocked that their headmaster works for the God before.

 **[Ozpin's wife]**

 _ **Well I hope you're proud of your big decision  
**_ _ **Yeah, I hope it's all that you want and more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now you're free from the agonizing life you were living before**_

 **Ozpin can't ignore it anymore as he back against the wall.** _ **  
**_

 **[Ozpin's wife]** _ **  
**_ _ **And you say what you need to say  
So that you get to walk away**_  
 _ **It** **would kill you to have to stay** **trapped**_ _ **  
When you've got something new  
**_ _ **Well I'm sorry you had it rough  
And I'm sorry I'm not enough**_ _ **  
Thank God they rescued you**_

 **Now, Ozpin runs off while she followed him.  
**

 **[Ozpin's wife]** _ **  
**_ _ **So you got what you always wanted  
So you got your dream come true  
Good for you  
Good for you, you, you  
Got a taste of a life so perfect  
So you did what you had to do  
Good for you  
Good for you**_ _ **  
**_

 **Then, he enters the room and closes the door. But, another** **ghostly apparition of an angry woman appears looking down on the floor then she looks at him.  
**

"Ok, now who is that? Is she your mistress?" Roman asks.

"No, she was my friend," Ozpin responds in a sad tone while Salem is amused on his suffering.

 **[Girl]** **  
** _ **Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?  
Do you even care that you might be wrong?  
Was it fun?  
Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along**_ **  
**

 **Ozpin slowly walks backward then trips and fall on the floor as another ghostly apparition appears but this one is a man.**

"Who is that guy?" Nora asks.

Ozpin clenches his fists. "He was my best friend." His respond.

 **[Bestfriend]  
** _ **And you say what you need to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you play who you need to play**_ _ **  
And if somebody's in your way  
**_ _ **Crush them and leave them behind**_

 **Now they are surrounding him.**

 **[Girl & Bestfriend]**

 _ **Well I guess if I'm not of use  
Go ahead, you can cut me loose  
Go ahead now, I won't mind**_

 **Ozpin is now scared as the apparition of his wife enters the room.**

"Man, what did you do to hate you that much?" Roman asks.

"I… used them and abandon them when the needed me," Ozpin respond. Everyone was surprised except for Salem, Raven, Qrow, Ironwoods, and Glynda. Now, Raven think she makes the right choice on leaving while the other starting to question him.

"And I thought I was evil." Salem mockingly said.

 **[Ozpin's wife]**

 _ **I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go  
Is that good for you?  
Would that be good for**_ _ **you, you, you?**_

 **[Ozpin's wife & Girl]**

 _ **I'll just sit back while you run the show  
Is that good for you?  
Would that be good for you, you, you?**_

 **They surround him as he covers his ears.**

 _ **[**_ **Ozpin's wife** _ **,**_ **Girl** _ **, & **_**Bestfriend** _ **]  
I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go  
Is that good for you?  
Would that  
**_ _ **be good for you  
**_ _ **you, you?  
**_

 _ **I'll just sit back while you run  
**_ _ **the show  
Is that good for you?**_

 **Good for you?**

 **[Ozpin]  
** _ **All I need is some time to think**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But the boat is about to sink**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can't erase what I wrote in ink**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tell me how could I change the story?**_ _ **  
**_

 **He stands up and looks around and walks to a desk with picture frames of his wife and friends while he still covers his ears.  
**

 _ **All the words that I can't take back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Like a train coming off the track  
'Cause the rails and the bolts all crack**_ _ **  
I've got to find a way to  
**_ _ **Stop it, stop it!**_ _ **Just let me**_ _ **out**_ _ **!**_

 **He knocks all of the frames off the desk as** **they overtowering him from behind.**

 **[** **Girl** **,** **Bestfriend** **, & ****Ozpin's wife** **]** **  
** _ **So you got what you always wanted  
So you got your dream come true**_

 **Then he notices there is still one frame on the dest.**

 **[** **Girl,** **Bestfriend** **, & ****Ozpin's wife** **]  
** _ **Good for you  
Good for you, you, you**_ **  
** _ **Got a taste of a life so perfect  
Now you say that you're someone new**_

 **He looks at the photo and it's a little girl.**

Everyone eyes widen.

"Oz, is she…" Qrow said.

"Yes, she's my daughter," Ozpin said as he clenches his fists while Salem seems to be familiar with the photo but she couldn't remember why.

 **[ Girl, Bestfriend, & Ozpin's wife]** _ **  
**_ _ **Good for you  
Good for you  
Good for you  
Good for you**_

 _ **So you got what you always wanted**_

* * *

Then the screen turns off and the room is filled with an awkward silence. Henry is panicking as he looks at Marcus but he already left.

"So….that song was good, right." Henry tried to break the ice but failed.

Ruby walks up to Ozpin. "So, is that what you meant when we talk about making mistake." She said. "I-its ok, you're trying to make up those mistakes, right." She said to cheer him up but failed.

Ozpin regrets everything he has done that day. "I don't think I could redeem those mistakes. In fact, I made it worse." He said as he looks at Salem.

The room is filled with a negative atmosphere while the villains don't care about it. But, Salem can't get that picture of the little girl off her mind.

* * *

 **Ok, how was it?**

 **If you have any suggestion you could pm me and leave a review.**


	5. Note

hey, this isn't an update. I'm typing on my phone coz my PC broke so I won't be uploading until my PC fix or I have to get a new one. Which will take long coz I'm unemployed. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	6. an

Good news, I got my laptop fix!

but, that doesn't mean I'll be uploading soon due to my work schedule.

I'll be rewriting some of my work, put one on hold, and finish one before doing the rest.

rewriting:

\- Meet the Jack of all merc

\- Let's watch multiverse

\- We were, We are, We will

on hold :

-Knight of the Wind

planning to finish

-A Golden Dragon Drunken Marriage


End file.
